The MBC is one of the activities that was previously included in the competitive renewal application submitted in May, 2011. The review committee's comments for this activity included lack of defined research focus and support services. Based on the reviewers comments and reevaluating the research interest and strengths of TSU investigators, the TSU RCMI program determined that the focus of the application will be cancer and cardiovascular diseases, two diseases that disproportionately affect minority populations. Therefore, the goal of the redefined MBC is to extend cellular and molecular biology resources and services to TSU researchers to: 1) address the underlying etiology of cancers and cardiovascular diseases; 2) seek funding opportunities and become independent investigators; 2) promote education and mentorship; 3) intensify collaboration between investigators in RCMI institutions and institutions in the Texas Medical Center; 4) achieve increased funding support from NIH or other mainstream funding agencies; and 5) fulfill the necessities of new and current investigators, of faculty development programs, and pilot projects to facilitate basic and integrated biomedical research to address the causes and cures of cancer and cardovascular diseases. Therefore, the specific aims of proposed MBC are to: 1) upgrade equipment and research expertise; 2) Offer instrumentation, resource, and technical and hands-on training for cellular and molecular biology-related services to TSU investigators and collaborators; and 3) provide consultation and services that foster professional development. The MBC along with two other cores. Environmental Toxicology Core (ETC) and Pharmacology Core (PC) is an integral part of the proposed TSU RCMI program. The MBC will be organized in a manner that allows investigators access to state-of-the-art facilities, instrumentation and service-oriented scientific expertise that is conducive to interrelated cancer and cardiovascular research. It is expected that coordination of inter-related support services of ETC, MBC, and PC will promote studies on isolation and identification of potential carcinogenic and atherogenic agents/factors (ETC), assist in understanding the mechanism of action in the development of cancer and cardiovascular disease (MBC), and assess potential benefits of certain small molecules in the prevention and improvement of health conditions and decrease the burden of cardiovascular diseases and cancer (PC). Thus, the MBC is expected to enhance research endeavors of TSU investigators to assist in understanding and in tackling the health issues of minorities influenced both by the genetic component and urban environment.